overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kovu/Quotes
It takes more than one person to keep the future safe and bright. Pre-Game/Mid-Game Hero Selected *"It takes more than one person to keep the future safe and bright." Midgame Switch *"Kovu Odumbe, ready for battle." *"Kovu here." *"Hold on guys, Kovu's here to help!" After Respawning *"I will not lose this time." *"Come on, Kovu. Get it together!" *"Now, you've pissed me off." *"No mercy this time!" Resurrected (by Mercy or Helios) *"I thought I was a goner." *"Guess who's back!" *"This time, I won't back down!" *"Thank you, Mercy/Helios!" Abilities Bead Bombs *"Bead Bombs!" *"Think fast!" *"Not quick enough!" *"Headshot!" Stampede Shot *"Long live Mwanga!" (self and hostile) *"Huwezi kushinda!" - Swahili for "You will not win!" (friendly) Communication Hello *"Hello!" *"Hey there." *"Jambo!" *"Greetings!" *"Inakuaje?" Thank You *"Thank you." *"I give you my thanks." *"Asante." Understood *"Understood." *"I heard you." *"I am all ears." *"Got it." Need Healing *"I need a doctor!" *"I need medical assistance!" Group Up *"Group up with me!" *"Gather up with me!" *"Huddle up here!" *"Get together!" Ultimate Status *0%-89% "My ultimate is charging." *0%-89% "Stampede Shot is charging." *90%-99% "My ultimate is almost ready." *90%-99% "My Stampede Shot is almost ready." *100% "My ultimate is ready!" *100% "Stampede Shot, ready to fire!" *100% "My ultimate is ready! Let's go!" On Fire *"I'm on fire!" *"My spirit is now blazing with pride!" *"I'm so hot, I'm starting to sweat here!" *"You better stay out of my way now, I'm on fire." *"Mimi niko moto!" (Swahili for "I'm on fire!") Enemy Eliminated Sarafina *"Come on, Sarafina. I know you're better than this." *"What am I going to do with you?" *"You and I are going to have a talk after this." Soldier: 76 *"Sorry, Soldier!" *"You know what they say; 'can't teach an old dog new tricks'." *"Maybe it's time that you relax, Morrison." McCree *"Time's up for you." *"Deadeye? More like dead!" *"Now, you're wanted!" Hanzo *"The dragon has been slain!" (also used for Genji) *"Hate to destroy your honor." *"Looks like the arrow has got you." Genji *"The dragon has been slain!" (used from Hanzo's elimination) *"Not fast enough, Genji." *"Let's see if you need healing now." Reaper *"Now, you're dead!" *"Halloween's over for you!" *"You don't scare me." Junkrat *"I never once liked you." *"Back to the scrapheap." (Mockingly) *"Sorry, I'm not interested." Sombra *"Virus eliminated!" *"Heh! Pest!" *"This time you've been hacked!" Ally Eliminated Sarafina *"Sarafina!" *"No! My sister!" Hanzo *"Hanzo, no!" *"Not the dragon!" *"Hold on, I will avenge you!" MORE COMING SOON... Kill Assists Sarafina *"Nice work, Sarafina!" *"You've finally listened to me... for once." *"Mother and father would be proud of you." Soldier 76 *"Remind me never to provoke you." *"That was some good teamwork!" Hanzo *"You never lost your touch, Hanzo." *"I think we'd be a great duo!" *"Ha, the dragon prevails!" McCree *"Whoa! Headshot!" *"Seriously, how do you shoot like that?" *"That was good, but not good enough." MORE COMING SOON... Battle Quotes During Set Up *"We must get ready for battle." *"This isn't the time to be fooling around." *"I'm now getting very impatient. We need to get moving." Match Start *"Alright, let's do this!" Sniper (Widowmaker) Sighted *"Sniper! Be careful, everyone!" *"Watch out for that sniper!" Ally Damaged *"Behind you!" *"Watch out!" Enemy Sighted *"Enemy has been found!" *"Here they come!" Picking Up Health Pack *"Much better." *"All healed up." *"Hiyo ni bora." - Swahili for "That's better." Damaged Boosted *"Whoa! I'm feeling energized!" *"Just what I needed." Nano Boosted *"I am unstoppable!" *"It's about to get wild!" *"Hapa ninakuja!" - Swahili for "Here I come!" Discord Orb Received/Hacked *"Damn!" *"Kutomba!" - Swahili for "Fuck!" Enemy Turret Sighted/Destroyed *"Enemy turret ahead!" *"Enemy turret destroyed!" *"Enemy turret no longer!" Enemy Resurrected *"Enemy has been revived!" *"Damn, they've come back!" Mission Specific COMING SOON... Receiving a Card Epic Legendary Pre-Match Conversation COMING SOON... Event Quotes COMING SOON... Category:Quotes